Hitmons
Hitmons is a fan term used to refer to the three evolutions of ( , and ). The name comes from the prefix shared by all three Pokémon, hitmon. The Hitmons all have low HP, high Attack, high Special Defense, average Defense, average Speed, and low Special Attack. All the Hitmons are male and are pure type. The Japanese equivalent of the hitmon prefix is the suffix ラー (rā). In the Nintendo Player's Guide for Pokémon Stadium 2, they were referred to as the Tyrogue squadron.Pokémon Stadium 2 Nintendo's Player Guide Tyrogue Tyrogue is the first Hitmon and a baby form of the other Hitmons. Like others such as Eevee, it can evolve into a few different Pokémon. Tyrogue was introduced in Generation II, and originally only learned the attack by leveling up (but was capable of learning moves through TMs) until Generation IV when it learned and as well. Tyrogue are medium-sized Pokémon that are predominantly purple in color with a brown bottom, and resemble humans in general shape. Tyrogue have feet which resemble short pants and shoes. There are white lines on its torso which resemble bandages; these bandages also appear on its wrists as well. It has three spikes on top of its head which resembles a crest. It evolves into one of three different Pokémon starting at level 20: * if its is higher than its . * if its Defense is higher than its Attack. * if its Attack and Defense are the same. In , as well as its remakes , Tyrogue is given away by the Kiyo in Mt. Mortar after defeating him. In Crystal only, there is also a chance of hatching a Tyrogue that knows from the Odd Egg given by the Day-Care Man. In Generation III games, it can be obtained by breeding the evolved Hitmons from . In , it can be found with the Poké Radar on Routes and . In it can be found on Unova's Route 10 during a swarm. In , it can be obtained in . In it can be found in the Fighting-type Friend Safari. Finally, in , it can be found in Route 112, Jagged Pass and Fiery Path as a after capturing or defeating / . Hitmonlee Hitmonlee evolves from Tyrogue when Tyrogue's Attack is higher than his Defense. Hitmonlee knows several kick-based moves, including its former signature moves , , and , and the rarely seen . Its leg muscles have the special ability to freely stretch and compress. In Generation IV, it had an Ability exclusive to itself: , which increases the base power of moves that can deal recoil damage. Hitmonlee is a brown colored, human-shaped Pokémon. It has three-fingered hands and three claw-like toes, and has segmented, cream-colored arms and legs. Hitmonlee has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose, mouth, and neck. Its English name contains a reference of , while its Japanese name is derived from the world's first kickboxer, . In , , , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!, Hitmonlee can be chosen as one of the prizes for beating the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! only, more Hitmonlee can be found as rare spawns in . In other games, it is obtained by evolving Tyrogue. Hitmonchan Hitmonchan evolves from Tyrogue when Tyrogue's Attack is lower than its Defense. Hitmonchan's most notable ability is its wide versatility in boxing--its major attacks are almost all punches, such as , and the . In Generation IV, it also had an Ability exclusive to itself: , which increases the base power of punching moves. Hitmonchan is a tan colored, human-shaped Pokémon. Its body resembles a light purple tunic and its fists resemble red boxing gloves. Its enlarged shoulders give the appearance of shoulder pads, while its purple feet give the appearance of a pair of boxer shoes. Unlike its parallel evolution, Hitmonlee, it has a mouth and a visible separation between body and head. Its English name contains a reference of , while its Japanese name is derived from Japanese world champion boxer, . In , , , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!, Hitmonchan can be chosen as one of the prizes for beating the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! only, more Hitmonchan can be found as rare spawns in . In other games, it is obtained by evolving Tyrogue. Hitmontop Hitmontop evolves from Tyrogue when Tyrogue's Attack is equal to its Defense. Hitmontop attacks by spinning both its feet and hands at high speeds. As such, its several attacks involving to spinning such as and , and most notable for its capability of learning the most priority moves of any Pokémon, including to , , and . Until Generation VII, it was the only Pokémon that could learn . Hitmontop's main body has a spherical shape and is mostly blue (except for a brownish triangular patch on his chest), with short white legs and big blue feet similar to 's (but with a different toe arrangement). It has a skinny brownish tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. Its head is round and brown with a beady-eyed face and a single spike on top. Unlike its parallel evolutions, its name is not derived from famous people; its English name is simply combination of the prefix Hitmon and , while its Japanese name is the corruption of , a Brazilian martial art. In the main series Pokémon games, it is obtained by evolving Tyrogue. In , it can be snagged from Skrub. Base stats comparison In the anime In the main series The Hitmons as an evolution family (or at least the evolved forms) are frequently seen together when they appear. Their first collective appearance was in The Punchy Pokémon!, where both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan (not Hitmontop, however, since this episode aired before its creation) competed in the P1 Grand Prix Champion, with Hitmonchan under the use of and Hitmonlee being stolen for use by . Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan later appeared under the ownership of Kiyo in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble!, where Kiyo used them help him catch a and add him to his team as well. Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop appeared in Pasta La Vista! as part of a dojo. Hitmonlee was under the possession of Master Hamm, Hitmonchan under the possession of his son Kyle, and Hitmontop under the ownership of one of the students, Terri. In this episode, there was another fight between the two original Hitmons like many other episodes. However, instead of Master Hamm and Kyle battling each other, Master Hamm had use his Hitmonlee and Kyle had May utilize his Hitmonchan, with the battle ending in a stalemate after Terri and Hitmontop intervened. The Hitmons are also the signature Pokémon of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers with each of them having a different one. All three of them first appeared in Gotta Catch Ya Later! against Ash and and Kim's Hitmonchan reappeared in Cerulean Blues in a battle against Misty's Staryu. In Pokémon Origins ]] Both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni, under the ownership of Kiyo. After battled and defeated him, Kiyo allowed him to take either Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee was seen in the same episode with Red, where it battled against Giovanni's and tied. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Tyrogue appeared in The Tyrogue's Thoughts. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Due to the fact that Pokémon Adventures, as a game-based manga, rarely adds in plots and locations that do not appear in the main series games, the Hitmons are mostly seen under the tuition of Fighting-type specialists such as Bruno (who owns Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Tyrogue) and Chuck (who uses Hitmontop and Hitmonlee). Aside from these two, also has a Hitmonchan named Monlee who served as a valuable member of both her team and 's, but these three are the only notable people of the manga to possess members of this evolution line (though it is worth noting that since Crystal has captured every non-Legendary Pokémon up to Hoenn as of the , she has to have the rest of the Hitmons as well). In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga borrowed a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!! while he received a Tyrogue in that same chapter. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu caught a Hitmonlee in Down with the "Kick Fighter". A Hitmonchan first appeared in GDZ21. Shu owned a Tyrogue in GDZ51 which evolved into Hitmontop. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga owned both a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. owned a . Trivia * Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee are the only Pokémon that were initially unrelated when they were introduced that are now in a common evolution family. * With three evolutions, Tyrogue has the most evolutionary capabilities of any baby Pokémon. * Tyrogue is the only baby Pokémon to be part of a branched evolution. * Because Tyrouge is not present in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are considered unrelated Pokémon with separate species-specific candy. See also * Eeveelution References Category:Fanon terminology it: Hitmon